<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>梦中自有仙客来 by Chayan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763623">梦中自有仙客来</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chayan/pseuds/Chayan'>Chayan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>yuzuru hanyu RPF, yuzuru hanyu/you - Fandom, 羽生结弦 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 姹嫣的兔子洞</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chayan/pseuds/Chayan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>羽生结弦男你<br/>“仙客来”是我找到的他的“诞生花”，不确定一定是正确的。<br/>夫人视角是：仙客来（n.）和仙客（n.）来（v.）<br/>柚子视角是：仙客（n.）来（v.）</p>
<p>Machine Turnover：<br/>"cyclamen" is I found his "birth flowers" , not sure is necessarily correct.<br/>Your point of view：“仙客来”means ：1.The god is here.   2.Cyclamen<br/>Yuzu's perspective：The god is here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuzuru Hanyu/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>梦中自有仙客来</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我的每一个字都是对他的生活的祝福。如果我所写出来的幸福感能在他的生活中有一点点的沾边，我都感觉知足。</p>
<p>Machine Turnover：<br/>My English is very poor,but my words are blessing to his life. I would be content if the happiness I wrote about had any bearing on his life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">你又一次做了这个梦。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">绿毯如茵，春日的阳光融融和煦，温柔地亲吻着枝头轻颤的樱花。绒毛还未褪去的幼嫩细叶托住过分耀眼的光，让它三三两两流淌到他的身上。他被阳光环抱，看不太清面容。你只记得他纤长的手指拂过花枝，一身藏蓝的条纹外套格外的温柔。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">你看到他隐在花树之下，轻轻笑着冲你招招手，口型微动。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">【快过来】</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1">你不由自主地往前小跑几步，想要去触碰他，却被他一把拉进了怀里，捧着你的脸细细亲吻。你刚一抬头，就看见他化成瓣瓣樱花，随着翻动的微风，碎进了春光里。</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1"> </p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">他又一次做了同一个梦。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">幽林寂寂，岁月鞭笞着斑驳的石柱，习习凉风送来万丈松涛。树木的枝叶在高空中搭建起了一张巨大的网，任由小松鼠把它当成蹦床。洋洋洒洒的松针卷着清透的阳光，看不清她的面容，他看到她就现在石灯笼旁边，和着冥冥晨钟，对着他说，</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">【快过来呀】</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">他自然而然地向前走了几步，牵起她的手。淡淡的香气萦绕，脚步不停，跨过芨芨荒草，他刚要扭头说出什么，她就融进阳光里伴着悠悠佛唱，乘风而去。</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1">他记得的，只有她袖口繁复的图案和指尖残留温度。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1"> </p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">你一下子就惊醒了，整个人有点不太好。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">作为一名成年的女性，做梦梦到个帅哥，是一件非常正常的事情。更何况梦里的那名男性长相着实优秀。身形劲瘦，眉目清秀，总是带着温润的笑意，看着就干净清爽，很对你的胃口。所以，长久以来，对于这个梦，你一直都是从不干预的态度。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">但是……每个月都有那么几天做这种梦，而且对象似乎还是同一个人这种事，就显得没有那么正常了。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">早知道就不躲着你母亲安排的相亲了，这样子好歹就能排除一个“是不是空窗期长达25年”的选项了。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">你悲愤地想着，端起床头的水杯，打算给自己泡杯热牛奶安安神。路过镜子时，你无意间瞥了一眼，惊惶地松开了手……</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">镜中的人，头发散乱睡眼迷离，脸色红的异常。你有些发愣，赶紧抬手摸了摸额头。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">没有发烧……</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">那么……放在额头的手轻轻抚上胸口。在那里，声如擂鼓，跃动的节奏快的有些失真。像是年轻的少男少女刚刚偷摸着私会、牵了个小手一样，青涩又紧张。</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1">你抱着温热的牛奶，颇有些挫败地瘫在沙发上，看着落地窗在沉寂在黑夜里的多伦多，懊恼地想着是不是真的找个心理医生来咨询一下还是直接找个跳大神的。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1"> </p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">羽生结弦从梦中惊醒，湿漉漉地靠在床头，平复着躁动的情绪。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">他向来拥有极好的睡眠质量，上一次从梦中惊醒，还是刚到多伦多时，当时年纪小，又经历了天灾，自然睡不安稳。后来慢慢好转，加上西川的寝具一向舒适，他的睡眠质量逐渐提高，鲜有惊梦的情况。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">羽生先生颇有些郁闷，又有些愧疚与不好意思。一个月里同一个梦反复做了三四次，而且次次都是同一个对象什么的……哪怕他已经成年多年，但真的也是太过了点。不仅仅是一个旖旎梦境的原因，更多的，或许是对那个梦中人的不尊重吧……</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">勉强一回想，一向正直的羽生先生便涨红了脸。手指微微蜷缩，汗湿的掌心里，似乎还残留着那个人皮肤的细腻触感。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">而现在……他一手托着脸，一手压着被子，皱着眉反思自己最近都干了什么。换了身干爽的衣服，羽生先生拉开窗帘，大口大口补充着水分，想着明天是不是应该跟BO他们商量一下加大训练量，好让自己没有精力去做什么有的没的的梦了。</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1">还是说……这是最近家里面催的太紧了？羽生先生甩甩头，想着明天还是和妈妈提一下吧，让她不要这么着急好了!</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1"> </p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">因为夜里睡得不太安稳，今天一天你上班都没什么精神。好在你一直带着的作者们最近都转了性似的按时交了稿子，印刷厂那边由你的助理看着就行，主编大手一挥，放了你半天假，让你凑了个两天的假，好好休息一下。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">你在路边的咖啡站买了杯咖啡，揣着手站在一边等着，一边给依旧在赶方案地狱的好友打了个慰问电话，顺便用艺术修饰化的语言委婉地说出你的故事，问问她的看法。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">好友翻着白眼听着你讲，一边手上动作不停，键盘被敲的噼里啪啦响。听完你的故事，她终于停下动作，灌了口水，发出灵魂拷问：“你是不是……缺男人了？”</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">你张了张嘴想要反驳，却发现不知道要怎么说。你的好友说的其实没错，你，母胎SOLO至今，甭说联谊啥的，就连你在工作中接触到的男性基本都是已婚人士。这么一想，是有点缺发展性资源。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">你的沉默使好友愈发地肯定，她在那头给你洋洋洒洒地做了一大段中心主旨是“你就是想脱单了”的演讲，末了，翻了翻台历，简单地扫了眼联系本，最后定下这个周末叫上三五好友去她公寓联谊。端着咖啡，你仗着带了墨镜一直翻着白眼，嘴上应承不停：“是是是，好......嗯？你今晚过来？那我去一趟市场。”</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1"> </p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">因为夜里难得地惊醒，羽生先生的眼下今天光荣地挂上了两弯青黑。虽然说训练并没有受到影响，但还是被Tracy教练误以为是网瘾青年通宵打游戏，久违地收获了一顿劈头盖脸的说教。看着面前一脸乖巧的青年还挂着黑眼圈，Tracy也有些不忍心，他想多练一会儿也不让了，早早就把他赶回家去休息补眠。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">平时忙碌惯了，突然闲下来之后，羽生先生也十分迷茫。不让训练，不让进健身房，最近他列出的书单里的书都看得差不多了，游戏也通关了，实在是没什么事儿。他回到家里之后想了想，忍着害羞，拉着妈妈到客厅里进行了一场简单而委婉地母子之间的掏心窝子交流。由美妈妈听着儿子的诉说，有些想笑，又顾着儿子的感受，只能忍笑点头，表示自己不会再催他这么紧。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">母子达成共识之后，她坐在一边看着隔壁小姑娘送的书，看着自家儿子靠在一边听歌，一脸无聊，便提出让他陪她去趟离家不远的超级市场，就当作是负重锻炼了。从来都是体贴妈妈的好孩子羽生结弦自然是满口答应，并趁机提出今晚要吃妈妈煮的锅子。于是乎，羽生先生耙耙头发，带着眼镜和口罩就跟着妈妈出门了。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1"> </p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1"> </p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">时逢工作日，又是正常上班时间，偌大的超级市场显得有些冷清，没有了喧闹的声音，就连店员们都无聊的有些冷淡。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1"> </p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">终于落得个清净逛超市的机会的你，拉着四轮小篮子，慢悠悠地在各个货架之间转悠。在没那么忙碌的时候，逛一逛这些超市，看看货架上摆得整整齐齐的商品、篮子里新鲜的蔬果，闻着空气里的面包香，总是莫名地享受。前提是人少。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">你计划今晚和好友翻出藏了好久的火锅底料，舒舒坦坦吃一顿，安抚一下你们的中国胃。就这么想着，不知不觉间小篮子里就堆了不少的食材。无视掉冰柜区店员看见你篮子里的脑花、凤爪等“重口”食材，你面不改色地在调料区停下，来来回回找了好几遍，愣是没让你找着心仪的老干妈，只能颇为失望地拿了瓶麻酱，盘算着拿底料兑一兑完事。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">既然......麻酱都买了，不如就再购置一点新的米吧？</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">想到家里不知道积了多少灰、藏了多少代米虫的米罐子，你毫不犹豫就奔向主食区域。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">你一边看着手机里的大米牌子推荐，一边分神怀念着在国内吃到的五常，期待着枫叶国足够给力能够买到金×鱼或者福×门。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1"> </p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">难得无事可做的羽生先生撑着笨重的大推车，仗着没什么人，往前快行几步，然后搁在把手处的双臂一撑，双脚翘起，让它滑行几步，待车子停下来后，像小时候一样扭头对妈妈笑。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">由美妈妈跟在后面，看着儿子颇为活泼的背影，悄悄拭去眼角的泪，笑着摇摇头，继续挑选她需要的蔬菜。结弦今天想吃锅子啊，那要买点胡萝卜和白菜呢......</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">羽生·妈妈的小尾巴·结弦自己瞎玩了一会儿，又跑去冰柜区拿了几罐自己和妈妈都能喝的酸奶和一些冷冻的丸子。认真地向称重店员道谢之后，他无意间听到了几个店员的窃窃私语：“......brain......”</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">？？？brain？？？</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">这是个什么神奇的超市？居然还有脑子的？</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">羽生先生颇为好奇，推了推眼镜，装作继续挑选商品，则实继续“偷听”。直到由美妈妈过来拍拍他，他才悄悄拉着由美妈妈说了这件事，表示出了他对于冷冻的脑花的好奇。妈妈笑着拍拍儿子的脑袋，把蔬菜放进推车里，指挥他转去主食区。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1"> </p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">面对着面前琳琅满目的大米，你难得地纠结了一会儿。经过了一番性价比和体能的对比之后，你终于挑好了，深吸一口气，正打算一口气把不算轻的米袋子拎起来放到篮子里，却在起身的一瞬间卡在那儿了......</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">方才你在挑选大米的时候，就听的旁边的过道上好像有手推车的轮子的响动。你本来没太在意，但随着那声音愈发急促和大声，便觉得有些不对劲，这怕不是谁家的小孩儿玩着手推车呢。想着赶紧挑好了就不挡路，结果你刚把米袋子一拎起来，扭头就看见，在你在的这排货架的另一头，一个看着就很是青春活力的青年撑着手推车玩。那人正扭头对他身后的人说着什么，再转过头来时，脸上颇有点傻气又似乎是在撒娇的笑容还没淡下，看到你的时候，笑容就这么僵在了脸上。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">其实，你也傻了。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1"> </p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">羽生先生发誓，他是真的没有想到事情会发展到这个地步。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">一路过来，路上是行色匆匆的上班族和低头看地图的旅人，超市里是零星店员和年迈的客人，基本上都没人认出他，他也就放开了撒欢。结果，在这么一个卖米类的地方，碰上了这么一个跟他年纪差不多的年轻人，而且这个人好像还认识他......</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">真的是太丢人了……</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">羽生先生看到对面的姑娘拎着一袋看着不轻的米愣在了那里，不知道是被他吓到还是太过惊讶，急忙站定，推推眼镜，心里打定主意大不了就是合影签名，只要对方不声张就好。调整好心态后，羽生先生歉意地笑笑，看向对面突然笑起来的人。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1"> </p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">“日安！由美夫人！”</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">你双手拎着米袋，微微歪着头让发丝不会挡着你的眼镜，笑着同那个青年身后的女性打了个招呼。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1"> </p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">对于斜对门的有礼貌的小姑娘，由美妈妈还是喜欢的，笑眯眯地打了招呼，走上前去与你交谈起来。看到你一个人拎着一大袋米，脚边还有一个塞得满满地购物篮子，她颇为关切地问候了一番，并且叮嘱你要路上小心。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">你点点头，在离开的时候，也向杵在一旁的羽生先生笑着点点头当作打了招呼。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">羽生先生也平静地点点头，没有笑，但莫名地就让你感觉到郑重和认真。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1"> </p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">羽生先生没有想到路遇的姑娘会是妈妈口中那个“很努力”“很有礼貌”的、导致他被催的上火的女孩子。他一直认为自己仅仅是个运动员，从没有过什么“你怎么可以不认识我”的想法，但是对于妈妈一直挂在嘴边很有礼貌的姑娘没认出他，还有一丢丢不知道为什么会出现的失落。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1"> </p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">直到看到那姑娘袖口细密繁复的花纹，羽生先生才明白这份奇怪的感觉从何处来。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">那道似是花团又似枝叶的花纹，曾一度夜夜萦绕在他的梦里，缠缠绵绵地铺了一地，叫他几乎夜不能寐。他一度以为那个脸都看不清的梦中人是他自己的虚构，他能从茫茫人海中找到她的可能渺茫；那位“梦中人”又或许只是他身体的一部分，是只依附于他而并非独立存在于世间的半身。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1"> </p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">可今天，她就这么出现在那里。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">还是他斜对门的邻居。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">兜兜转转，蓦然回首。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">那人却在灯火阑珊处。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1"> </p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">一路回家，羽生先生都显得有些魂不守舍。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">哪怕他已经极力掩饰，可儿子的小变化又怎么能瞒的过火眼金睛的母亲？</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">很快，由美妈妈就猜到你就是自家儿子变化的原因。之前跟结弦说过这么多回，也没见他有什么反应，怎么这次就无意间碰了一面，他就像是上心了一样，一会儿问人家名字，一会儿问人家哪里人的……</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">她不由得有些好奇，憋着笑瞅着他。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">羽生先生被母亲戏谑的目光看的有些恼羞成怒，挠了挠头，干脆趴在吧台上，脸埋进臂弯中，只露出了两只红红的耳朵。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">“好啦，这份卷心菜沙拉就拿过去吧？”</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1"> </p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">其实，一路有些恍惚的人不止羽生先生一个。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">还有你。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">比起羽生先生的顿悟程度，你的进度条仅仅只到“感觉这个人好熟悉啊”这个地方，但是这并不妨碍你欣赏好看的大男孩。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">在你看来，由美夫人的儿子长的是真的好，特别是那双眼睛，清澈干净，总是像藏着星星似的，一笑起来，光芒就往外蹦。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">可是啊，这个人怎么就这么眼熟呢？到底是在哪里见过呢……你一边思考着，一边准备起了火锅的各种菜，等着你的好友的到来。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">匆匆到来的好友给你秀了一手，小锅里卤上了爪子，吧台上的炉子里煮起火锅。你们俩就端着碗猫在灶前聊着周末的联谊，时刻等着两边开锅。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">细嫩的脑花从红油汤锅里出浴，趁热放进乘着麻酱的小碗里，擓（kuǎi）上一小勺送进嘴里。再干上一口冰镇的快乐水，快感直冲上大脑......难得能和好友小聚，你们俩亲亲热热地挤在小餐厅里分享着一口来自家乡的熨帖。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">她一边吃着一边给你分析着她打算给你介绍的几个人，清一色的“优质精英”，大有不让你脱单不罢休的势头。你颇有些头痛，跟她简单地说了一下隔壁由美夫人和她那让你感到莫名熟悉的儿子，得到的回复是“可能是在路上见过吧，毕竟你们住的那么近。”</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">你想想也是这么个说法，默认了这一可能性。刚准备灌一口可乐解解辣，你的门铃就响了起来。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">你擦了擦嘴，趿拉着你的毛绒拖鞋小跑到玄关处，小心翼翼地开了条缝儿，探了个头往外瞅。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">看见你开了门，羽生先生笑着同你打了个招呼，晃了晃手中的保鲜盒：“嗨！妈妈让我拿这个东西给你~”</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">门外一身藏蓝条纹外套的青年身姿挺拔，眉眼含笑，端的是一派温润如玉。你顺着他的手看去，小巧的保鲜盒被牢牢握在纤长有力的手中，白皙的指尖捏着透红的盒盖，似乎也被染上了淡淡的红。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">你看的有些发愣。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">羽生先生又歪着身子，笑着晃了晃盒子，呼唤你的意识。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">回过神的你急忙开了门，颇为不好意思，有些纠结地斟酌措辞：“呃......那个，我收下这个不太好吧......”</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">他张大了眼睛很认真地看着你，嘴角依旧挂着微笑，边听边点点头。等你说完，煞有其是地点点头，直接把盒子塞给你：“可是妈妈说，你之前送她的书很棒啊，她特别喜欢，还没有回礼呢，这个~就当作回礼吧？”</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">说罢，羽生先生狡黠地冲你眨眨眼，手指指了指自己的右边嘴角：“这里，还有点酱汁哦？”</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">然后，他就看着你慌乱地腾出一只手擦擦嘴角，满意地看到面前的人的红耳尖，才挥挥手：“好啦，已经干净了，我就先回家啦！”</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">你看着他干脆利落的背影，颇有些窘迫地呆了一下，才关上了门。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1"> </p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">听到关门声，羽生先生垂在身侧的手微不可查地抖了抖，轻轻地覆上胸口。天知道刚才他看到你从门缝探个脑袋的时候心跳有多快，一开一合的红唇，就和梦里一样。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">你靠着门，长出了一口气，抱着保鲜盒的手还在微微颤抖。心脏在加速，似乎能听到跳动的声音，这种慌乱的感觉让你的大脑中枢几乎失去控制权。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">那件衣服，那个笑容......如果，他手中的是花枝呢？简直，就是梦里的那个人啊......会是他吗？会吗？</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1"> </p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1"> </p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">好友听的门口的动静，又见你很久没进来，有些疑惑地走过去看了看。</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">“怎么了？发生了什么事？”</p>
<p class="ql-align-left ql-text-indent-1">你抬起头，压得低低的声音有些发抖，眼眶微微发红，却眼神明亮：“我好像......找到那个人了。”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>